


SUDDENLY PIRATES

by 27twinsister



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 機界戦隊ゼンカイジャー | Kikai Sentai Zenkaiger
Genre: Cafes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Space Pirates, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Kaito was glad when he finally had a moment at the end of the day to just sit down in his grandma's cafe and just relax.That was a good ten seconds.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	SUDDENLY PIRATES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/gifts).



> If it weren't a crossover then the pirates wouldn't be sudden. Set post-Gokaiger and pre-Zenkaiger (or like, episode 0 of Zenkaiger).  
> Kikai Sentai Zenkaiger hasn't started yet, premieres on March 7 (though an "Episode Zero" special does come out before that in February). Just saying that here in case of inaccuracies in the cafe, their personalities, etc.

"Now landing on Earth. It's been a while," Doc commented as the ship landed. "What do you wanna do first?"  
"I need a snack," Marvelous commented. "Haven't had Earth food in a while."  
"There's a cafe not far from here. You can see it from the crow's nest," Luka commented.  
"Shall we go there?" Ahim asked.  
"As long as it's still open. It's the evening," Joe observed.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gai asked, happy to be back on his home planet. "Let's go!"

Kaito was having an interesting day, becoming a superhero, basically adopting four robots and all that.  
He was glad when he finally had a moment at the end of the day to just sit down in his grandma's cafe and just relax.  
That was a good ten seconds.  
"Kaito," Vroon said, getting the human's attention. "What's that?"  
Kaito expected the thing Vroon was pointing at to be an animal, or maybe a person (he still had to enforce that pointing is rude with the kikainoids), or literally _anything_ besides a giant pirate ship.  
"It's a pirate ship!" Kaito answered, running outside.  
"What's a pirate-"  
Kaito watched in awe as pirates came down from the ship. They looked like...normal people. Kaito was somewhat disappointed.  
"Hey you," the captain wearing a red coat spoke. "What are you staring at?"  
"Um, nothing? Vroon, we-" Kaito turned to go back inside.  
"Do you work at that cafe?" they referred to the cafe that Kaito's grandma owned. And since he lived with her and helped out, he nodded.  
"Yes."  
The captain didn't reply, so Kaito ran back inside with Vroon.  
"What's a pirate?" Vroon asked again.  
"Uh- they travel a lot. And they look for treasure," Kaito explained.  
"But we're not just any pirates," the captain explained. "We're space pirates."  
"Space!" Vroon was excited.  
"Vroon, can you join the others upstairs?" Kaito asked, thankful they were minutes from closing and there weren't any other customers.  
"...okay..."  
The pirates watched as Vroon went upstairs. Kaito made sure the door was locked.  
"Uh, do you want anything? Though we close in a few minutes..." Kaito tried to pretend these people were just like any other customers.  
They ordered, and Kaito heard them talking as he went to make their drinks and get some candy.  
"I think I scared him," the captain said.  
"Definitely," a pirate wearing blue commented.  
"Gai, do you think he's a Red Ranger?" a girl wearing yellow asked.  
"I want to know about that robot instead!" a young man wearing green said.  
"I do think we came at a bit of a late time if they are closing soon," a very polite girl wearing pink said.  
"He reminds me a bit of Alata from Goseiger if he's a Red Ranger," a guy wearing a silver jacket said. Kaito hoped that was a good thing.  
"Here you go," Kaito chose not to respond to their comments and just give them their food and drinks. Maybe they would leave quicker.  
"...should be closed. I'm going to check-"  
"Gaon, no!"  
"Relax, Magine. You can stay here."  
Gaon, a yellow feline robot, came downstairs.  
"Kaito, is the cafe closed?"  
"Not yet. Still this one table..."  
"Are they the space pirates Vroon was talking about? Oh, they look like humans!"  
"There's another one!" the green pirate turned to see Gaon and Kaito talking. "That one looks like a cat."  
"Gaon, you go-"  
"You can stay," the yellow pirate spoke. "Are you the Yellow Ranger of your team?" she stood up.  
"I am! I'm ZenkaiGaon of the Zenkaigers! But you can call me Gaon!"  
"Is he the Red Ranger?" the blue pirate asked.  
"He's Zenkaiser!" was Gaon's response.  
"What does that mean?"  
Kaito made sure the closed sign was on the door.  
"Hey Zenkaiser! Where's your team?"  
"Upstairs. I'll go get them, it's fine," Kaito said.  
"Magine, you can stay here if you want. We'll be back, it's fine," Kaito said, letting Vroon and a red dinosaur-like robot pass him. "But the girls seem nice," he commented.  
"I'll stay here."  
"Okay. I'm closing the door," Kaito went back to the pirates. "Who even are you guys?"  
"The space pirates everyone's been talking about. I'm Captain Marvelous."  
"Oh, neat. I-"  
"That's Joe," Marvelous pointed to the quiet blue pirate. "Luka," the pirate wearing yellow. "Doc," the one wearing green. "Ahim," the polite girl wearing pink, who waved. "And Gai," the one wearing a silver jacket.  
"I'm Kaito," Kaito restarted his introduction.  
"My name is Gaon!"  
"I am Vroon."  
"My name is Zyuran!"  
"Are there only four of you? There hasn't been a Sentai with only-"  
"Magine's upstairs. She's scared of new people," Kaito cut off Gai's question.  
"That's understandable," Luka laughed. "You guys are a Sentai?"  
"You never did establish what colour Zenkaiser is," Joe remembered.  
"Oh, yeah. White," Kaito answered.  
"Interesting."  
"Is it?"  
"Yeah. What do you use to transform?" Marvelous asked.  
"It's called a GearTlinger," Kaito said, getting his gun with a crank on it out.  
"Not that. The thing _you_ use," Marvelous emphasized.  
"Huh? Oh, the Sentai Gears. This one's mine," Kaito said, placing the gun on the table so he could handle the small gear delicately.  
"Interesting," Marvelous considered for a minute. "I'll be back to steal it someday."  
"Okay- What?" Kaito realized what he said.  
"We're going now," the captain said. Kaito watched them leave. He took his gear and GearTlinger and put them away.  
"Did they pay their bill?" Vroon asked after a moment.  
Kaito had forgotten about that.  
And the pirates were gone.


End file.
